Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for separating blood using a centrifuge in order to obtain different blood fractions.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for separating blood using a centrifuge comprising a rotor and at least one separation container, in particular to carry out the method.
Description of Related Art
Blood can be separated into different blood fractions by means of a centrifuge in that the centrifuge is rapidly rotated at defined revolutions and over a defined period of time. After the centrifugation, the blood in the separation container has changed. The individual constituents have separated into blood plasma, which consists primarily of protein and water, white blood corpuscles and solid blood constituents.
The preparation of the blood before and after the separation process is very time consuming and is generally done in the atmosphere—that is, in an open system that is, by definition, contaminated. It is precisely in the case of umbilical cord blood preparation, but also in the case of other kinds of blood, that the contamination is not desired. For more comprehensive preparations, the white blood corpuscles are the most relevant.
Working on the basis of the prior art known from practical application, the object of the invention is to provide a method and a device of the type under discussion that eliminates the risk of contamination during the filling with blood and during the extraction of blood fractions.